just_my_mindfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodiak Charts Achievements And Milestones (Previous)
This is a comprehensive listing that highlights significant achievements and milestones based upon Kodiak Grand 50. This list spans the period from the issue dated July 28, 2018 to present. Year End Achievements This section represents achievements surrounding the Year-End Lists Most songs in the Year End chart Song Milestones Most Weeks At No. 1 on the Grand 50 1 = Cause and Effect is the only song in the charts that achieved No. 1 in two Non-Consecutive weeks. (Weeks 23 and 25) Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) Most total weeks in the top ten Songs that spent 8 or more weeks at the top 10 Number-one debuts * John Farnham - "You're The Voice" (Week 4 - August 18) * KT Tunstall - "Suddenly I See" (Week 5 - August 25) * Judas Priest - "Turbo Lover" (Week 16 - November 10) * Blues Pills - "Lady In Gold" (Week 17 - November 17) * Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Week 19 - December 1) * Judas Priest - "Desert Plains" (Week 28 - February 2) Biggest jump to number one¹ Songs that jumped from No. 7 or higher * 16-1 - Graveyard - "Cause And Effect" (January 12, 2019) * 12-1 - Black Mirrors - "Funky Queen" (January 5, 2019) * 11-1 - Korn - "Hater" (August 11, 2018) * 8-1 - The Offspring - "Dirty Magic" (August 4, 2018) * 7-1 - Red Hot Chili Peppers - "She's Only 18" (October 13, 2018) Longest climbs to number one Songs that achieved in its 5th week or higher * 7th Week - System Of A Down - "ATWA" (2018) * 6th Week - Blues Pills - "River" (2018-19) * 5th Week - Deep Purple - "Space Truckin'" (2018) Biggest drop from number one Songs that dropped to 25 or lower * 1-48 - John Farnham - "You're The Voice" (August 27, 2018) * 1-41 - The Offspring - "Dirty Magic" (August 11, 2018) * 1-38 - Korn - "Hater" (August 18, 2018) * 1-29 - Rainbow - "Stargazer" (February 2, 2019) * 1-28 - KT Tunstall - "Suddenly I See" (September 1, 2018) * 1-28 - Queen & David Bowie - "Under Pressure" (October 27, 2018) * 1-27 - Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" (December 8, 2018) Artist Achievements Most number-one songs Most cumulative weeks at number one Most top 10 songs Most consecutive weeks in the top 10 Most top 30 songs Most Grand 50 entries Simultaneously occupying the top two positions This fact only happened twice, first at week 21 (December 15, 2018), when Siena Root was leading the charts: # Nightstalker # Outlander And then, at week 29 (February 9, 2019), when Blues Pills was in the lead # River # Astralplane Simultaneously three or more songs in the top 10 1 = Blues Pills, Graveyard and System Of A Down are the only bands in the chart's history that replicated its record of simultaneous songs in the top 10 twice. * Graveyard repeated its feat at week 3 (August 11), with the songs "The Suits, The Law And The Uniforms" (#3), "Right Is Wrong" (#8) and "Endless Night" (#10). * System Of A Down repeated its feat at week 20 (December 8), with the songs "Forest" (#1), "Roulette" (#3), "ATWA" (#5) and "Innervision" (#7). Which were the exact same songs of its original feat of Week 15 just re-arranged. * Blues Pills repeated its feat at week 27 (January 26), with the songs "River" (#4), "Rejection" (#6) and "Gone So Long" (#9) Posthumous number-ones * Freddie Mercury - "Under Pressure" (Week 13 - October 20) and "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Week 19 - December 1) * David Bowie - "Under Pressure" (Week 13 - October 20) * Ronnie James Dio, Jimmy Bain and Cozy Powell - "Stargazer" (Week 26 - January 19) * Chris Cornell - "Shape Of Things To Come" (Week 30 - February 16) Age records * Oldest Artist To Reach #1: Richie Blackmore, with "Stargazer" (73 years, 9 months and 5 days) * Youngest Artist To Reach #1: Zack Anderson, with "Lady In Gold" (~28 years) Gap records * Longest gap between release and entry: The Beatles, with "Please Please Me" (55 Years, 9 months, 18 days) * Longest gap between release and number one: Deep Purple, with "Space Truckin'" (46 Years, 7 Months, 4 Days) Most entries during a One-Week period Album achievements Most number-one songs from one album No album has achieved #1 more than once Most top ten songs from one album Most charting songs from one album Most albums with top 10 hits National achievements Kodiak All Time Countries ranking Most weeks at number one per country Most artists at number one per country Most songs at number one per country Most songs at the top 10 per country Most charting artists in the Kodiak Grand 20 Artists Chart. Other charting countries Here's only countries that appeared in the charts at least once, but haven't been mentioned before. Selected additional Grand 50 achievements * The first No. 1 song was "The Suits, The Law & The Uniforms" by Graveyard. * Richie Blackmore is the only artist that reached #1 in two different bands, first with Deep Purple with the song "Space Truckin'", and then with Rainbow, with the song "Stargazer". * Judas Priest is the only band in history that all the songs that achieved #1 in the charts were Debut songs. * "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie is the only duet that achieved #1 in the charts. * "Cause And Effect" by Graveyard is the only song that achieved #1 in two non-consecutive weeks, first being in week 23 (December 29) and later in week 25 (January 12) * Black Mirrors and Blues Pills are the only bands that all the songs have been mentioned in their archives. * John Farnham, KT Tunstall, The Hives and Rainbow are the only one-hit wonders that achieved #1 in the charts. * "Waiting Room" by Fugazi is the only song that peaked at #2 twice and never achieved #1. * Paralamas Do Sucesso and Rammstein are the only non-english speaking artists ever to chart, Paralamas Do Sucesso charted with the song "O Calibre" and Rammstein with "Das Modell", respectively, they sing in Portuguese and German. * "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall is the only song that appeared both in the first and the last position of the charts, peaking at #1 in August 25, 2018 and at #50 in September 15, 2018 * The Cranberries is considered the least prominent band in the charts, since it only charted once, at December 15, 2018, at the last position, with the song "Promises" * Blues Pills is the only band that all of their albums had at least one Top 10 Hit. See Also * Kodiak Grand 50 Charts History * List of Kodiak Grand 50 one-hit wonders